Animalistic Effects
by Midnight Fantasia Goddess
Summary: Captured at a young age, then turned into some kind of animal, will Ryou and friends escape? Sorry for sucky summary, but story is good. AU. Yaoi. Rated for later chapters. :3
1. Prologue

Midnight: Hello everyone! I'm back with another story. Yes I know shame on me for putting up another story since I have 'Tear Drop of Love' to finish. Not to worry everyone, I'm going to be finishing that story even if it kills me. Also I'm having writer's block on 'Love Accidentally' I hope I can finish that story soon. -sigh-

Psychotic: Don't worry you'll finish them. Anyways here is the next story. We hope you like it.

_Warning!:_ This is Yaoi boy x boy. No like no read. It will have OC and Tea along with Gozaburo bashing. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: We own nothing. Just the plot.

Animalistic Effects

Prologue

###In Egypt###

A ten-year-old platinum blond hair boy that reached his shoulders was walking home. He had big lavender eyes, bronze skin. He wore a red long sleeve shirt, with white pants, and sandals. He skidded in the street while a sucker was in his mouth.

"Good evening young Malik," A woman with her two-year-old son said walking past him.

"Good evening," Malik smiled.

"Hurry on home young one. It's getting late." The woman said picking her son up and left quickly.

Malik decided to walk faster, since the sun was setting. He was almost home when a black Escalade car stopped in front of him. It had tainted windows all over the car. Malik had a bad feeling running in his stomach. He saw a man dressed in black. Black pants, jacket, shoes even a black hat.

"Malik Ishtar, you are to come with me." The mysterious man said walking towards him.

"Do you take me for a fool? I'm not going with you. Not now, not ever." Malik rolled his eyes. There was no way in hell he was going with this man.

"You are going to have to come with me, whether you like it or not." The man said reaching behind his back pants.

At this Malik turned around and began to run. He looked to see nobody in the street since it was dark out. He didn't get far when he felt a bee-like sting on the back of his neck. He felt dizzy for a bit then nothing as darkness descended to him.

"Malik Ishtar captured," The man said.

"Excellent, you know what to do." A voice was heard on his radio.

"Got it."

###In England###

"Ryou wait for me!"

A nine-year-old snow white haired teen looked up to meet a lilac haired girl. His big innocent chocolate brown eyes met her smiling face. His skin pale as the moon. He wore a white shirt with blue jeans and black shoes.

"Hello Miho," Ryou smiled.

"Can we walk home together, since both our parents are busy." Miho blushed.

"Let's go," Ryou began to walk home adjusting his backpack on his back, not noticing Miho's blush.

Both kids walked home from school talking about their crazy teacher and her endangered animals. They walked inside the park and watched the four-year-olds play in the sand box.

"Ryou can we have a little fun?" Miho said looking at the swings.

"I don't know, my sister is coming out of the hospital today. I want to be there when she comes out." Ryou said looking at his best friend.

"Just for a while. Don't the swings look like fun? Please Ryou? Please?" Miho begged giving him her big eyes.

"Alright. Just for a while." Ryou said now wanting to play in the swings. He always loved feeling air in his hair.

It was getting late, by the time they noticed all the four-year-olds and their mother's were gone. The sky now reds, oranges, and purples as the sun was setting. Ryou was feeling uneasy, a bad feeling.

"Hey Miho, I think we should go home now. No ones here anymore save us." Ryou pointed out.

Before Miho could say something a black car stopped in the parks' parking lot. A man that had black clothing stepped out of the car. He closed it and began to walk up to the park, walking up to them almost.

"Ryou, who's that?" Miho said getting her bag.

Both kids walked to another entrance at the park. The man was following them. Ryou saw him from the corner of his eyes, he narrowed his chocolate eyes.

"When I say run, run. Got it Miho?" Ryou whispered holding her light skin hand.

"What are you going to do?" Miho said squeezing his hand.

"Just do it. I'll be right behind you." Ryou said looking dead in her eyes.

"I'll do it. Just whatever you're going to do be careful. And if you're not right behind me, I will kill you." Miho whispered.

Ryou nodded. Something shiny caught the corner of his eye. He had a bad feeling now. His gut was warning him to run.

"Run Miho!" Ryou let her hand go.

Miho began to dash forward to the street. Ryou turned around and flung his backpack up to the guys head. The guy dropped something making noises. Ryou did not wait for him, for he began to run. He saw Miho up in the street waiting for him.

"Miho I told you to-Ah" Ryou felt a sting on the nape of his neck.

The white haired teen felt fuzzy at first, then the world began to spin. The last thing he saw and heard were Miho's frightened face and her scream, as sweet black waters took him into darkness.

"Ryou Bakura caught." The man said through his radio. He picked up Ryou and threw him inside his car like a sack of potatoes.

"Excellent. Bring him in." The other voice was heard.

"Yes sir," With that the man drove off. He smirked at seeing the little girl there frozen in place.

###In Domino###

"Hey Yugi," A blond haired, honey eyed boy said running up to him.

"Hey Joe, what's up? Finally out of detention?" A tri-colored black, with magenta around it, an blond bangs haired boy said with a playful smile. His purple eyes taking up most of his face.

"Not funny. And yeah I was let out. Thanks again for waiting for me." Joey said sincere in his voice.

"What are friends for?" Yugi smiled.

Both ten-year-olds walked in the not so busy sidewalk, they went for a short cut through a cold, musty smelling, alley. They did not notice a figure right behind them. Until a while later Joey stopped making Yugi stop as well.

"Can you tell us what you want? I'm tired of you stalking us." Joey said glancing behind his shoulder.

"What an interesting mutt," A figure said coming out of the dim alley. He wore all black this time with a black beanie. His blue eyes staring at them.

"I ain't no dog bastard. Now tell us what you want?" Joey snapped.

"What I want is you both. Joey Wheeler and Yugi Motou to come with me." The blue eyed man said.

"The hell we're going with you." Joey glared at he man.

"I didn't want to come to this, but…" The man pulled out a small gun. He fired it hitting Joey square in the neck.

Yugi was frozen as a gasp left his lips. The man pointed the gun to him and fired the trigger. Yugi fainted.

"Joey Wheeler and Yugi Motou captured," The blue eyed man said in his radio.

"Good now meet us at our base without getting caught." The radio went off.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Trust, the kids are here." Said the youngest scientist. She had short brown hair with deep blue eyes.<p>

"Very good Anzu, put them in each tube. I want them to see if they are able to handle this experiment." Said Dr. Trust.

The Dr. sat on a chair facing four computers. Each of them had the health of the kids that were captured. Dr. Trust's gave a sadistic smirk while typing on the computers.

"Are the DNA's ready Anzu?" Asked Dr. Trust.

"Yes Dr. should I call down the lab to hurry up and mix in the DNA's?" Anzu said holding a clipboard on her arm.

"Yes," Dr. Trust said with an evil smirk as he typed away.

_Ryou Bakura: Pink Pigeon- Pale pink color of the plumage on its head, shoulders and under side. The wings a dark brown and broad tail is reddish-brown. Dark pink feet and a similarity colored beak, with pale pink tip. Dark brownish-red eyes, surrounded by a ring of red skin._

_Malik Ishtar: Margay Cat- Coloring tan with black blotches, spots and stripes in longitudinal rows. The center of each spot or rosette is slightly paler, but still darker than ground color fur. The belly, chest, throat, chin, and insides of the legs are snowy white. Two dark cheek strips on each side of the face. The tail, is very long, as much as 70% of the body length, and marked with broad rings, and a black tip. The backs of the large rounded ears are black with a white central spot. Their eyes are enormous and gold color._

_Joey Wheeler: Red Wolf- Brown and Buff colored with some black along their backs; there is a reddish color behind their ears, on their muzzle, and towards the backs of their legs. Reddish-brown ears, along with ice blue eyes._

_Yugi Motou: Pygmy Rabbit- Smallest rabbit, short round ears, grey color, grey eyes, small hind legs, lack of white on tail._

"Dr. Trust," Said a new voice coming inside the lab.

"Ah, Gozaburo, how may I help you?" Dr. Trust said looking up at his boss.

"I just came here to see how are my experiments doing." Gozaburo said reading what the other man typed in.

"I was just about to put in the endangered animals and mixed them with the humans." Dr. Trust smirked.

"Wonderful. It's all according to plan. Those idiots will not laugh at me once they see what I 'captured' in the 'wild'." Gozaburo laughed maniacally.

* * *

><p>Midnight: Alright prologue is done. Now we need to see how many reviews we get. It all depends on the reviews. If we get enough then we will continue this story. ^^<p>

Psychotic: Review people. You know you want to. I'm watching you right now reading this story at your homes. So REVIEW! O.O


	2. Chapter 1: Malik's Plan

Midnight: Thank you reviews. I think I might need a Beta…not sure how that works but yeah… O.o

Psychotic: Anyways you should learn from your mistakes, but yeah I think so too. O.O

Midnight: Thank you people for alerting this story and putting it on favorites. :D

_Warning!:_ This is Yaoi, boy x boy. No like then go away! I don't want any homophobic flames. It will have Anzu, Weevil, Rex, and Gozaburo (along with OCs) bashing. Flames, just don't dare, I don't go to your stories just to flame.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Malik's Plan

It has been seven years since Gozaburo had abducted them, and turning them into some kind of animals. Not only did Ryou and the others have DNA endangered animals, but they also have some of the appearance as well. Yes, it was hell for them ever since day one.

"Columa Mageri, wake up!" Said a man with pale green (or blue? O.o) bowl-shaped hair, along with huge round glasses, and blue eyes. He unlocked the metal door with his card while balancing a tray of food on the other hand.

A boy with white, when the sun hits it, it turns into a very shiny light (and I do mean light as in a pale) pearl pink hair, looked up from the comfort of his bed. His chocolate brown eyes surrounded by a very light pink skin that if you squint very hard you just might see it. He looked at the tray, mouth watering he quickly untangled himself from his light blue sheets, and walked up to the white table, with one white chair. He stretched his pale slender arms up, while ruffling his dark brown wings, and small tail on his lower back right where the tailbone is located. These special effects were created three days later after the DNA's were mixed together. They even have scientific names.

"Eat up. Today Mr. Gozaburo and Dr. Trust, will take you and the others to a special meeting. I'm aware that you know how to act in front of the others." He said with a sarcastic tone.

"Yes, I know how to act in front of people who are superior than me, Weevil." Ryou's tone was mocking.

"Since you have been a very good experiment, I will make sure that you get to be with your friends before the meeting." Weevil said fixing his glasses. He then left Columba Mageri to eat in peace.

"I'm not Columba Mageri, I'm a human being…or used to be." Said the white haired teen with a sigh.

Once finished with his meal, the white haired teen walked to the window. The sun hit his pale features. His white hair shined just like a pearl does when hit by the light; his hair changed just a bit from a pure snow white to a very shiny light pearl pink. He saw the birds flying and chirping happily, the butterflies flying as well. Oh, how he wished to fly with them instead of that excuse for a cage outside.

"Now that you're done, I need you to come with me." This time another male came inside the small room.

It only had one queen size bed with light blue sheets, a door that lead to the bathroom, another door that was his closet, and a window. The room was very plain, and white. The man had purple hair with cool ice blue eyes.

Ryou knew the drill. He lifted his and put his legs together, the purple haired man walked up to Ryou, and chained his ankles, shackled his wrists and a neck chocker with a chain. He pulled the chains to make sure that they were on tight enough to leave marks.

"Alright, move it." The scientist pulled roughly at Ryou's chains making him almost trip.

Both walked the long hallway. The walls were a perfectly white color, the grey tiles shined from being polished that morning. Whenever he makes eye contact with any of the scientist, they would either look disgusted, glare, or have a lustful gaze towards him. Ryou ignored them all, he was used to all the gazes he received. Besides, growing up to those gazes who wouldn't get used to them?

"Columba Mageri, looks like your filthy friends are here as well." The scientist said in a disgusted voice. They both entered doubled weapon proofed doors. He unchained Ryou after the doors closed behind them.

Ryou only sighed and let the scientist unchained him. Ryou was excited to see his friends after a whole month of being locked up, and being tested by Dr. Trust's insane ideas. He rarely saw his friends, once, maybe if lucky two times a month.

Ryou looked around to spot a platinum haired teen laid on the grassy floor enjoying the sun. Two stripes of black around his eyes and ending by the cheekbones. The tan tail was laying on his belly, it was long, almost as long as the body length, and marked with broad rings, and a black tip. His head was adorned with large rounded ears that are black with white central spot in the back. His hands resting behind his head, claws were out of sight. He was purring almost showing his sharp teeth.

"Leopardus Wiedi, you have another friend. Now don't you eat him." The scientist left after that.

"Don't eat him my ass, bastard. I would never eat my friends." The platinum haired teen glared at the now closed doors, his eyes changing from light lavender to gold with slits.

"Malik, don't get mad. Remember when you killed the scientist all because you were mad. They locked you up for a whole year." Ryou said sitting next to his friend.

"Yeah, but the scientist wouldn't stop pulling my tail, and ears. Fine, I won't get mad." Malik huffed looking at Ryou's look.

"Where are Joey and Yugi?" Ryou looked at around the cage. The cage was twenty feet high, and twenty-four feet wide.

"Playing, or chasing each other. Hey, here they come!" Malik pointed to two figures, one was jumping while the other chased him.

A blond haired teen was doing the chasing. He has large red-brownish ears resting on his blond hair. The tail, is long, bushy, and with a black tip. If you look closely you can see his sharp teeth and claws.

The other one that was jumping six feet up in the air, has tri colored hair black, with magenta tips and gold bangs. He has short grey rounded ears, noticeable claws, and a cotton for a tail that is lacking white.

"Yugi! Joey!" Ryou flapped his wings getting ready to fly.

"We are coming your way!" Malik said getting up. He and Ryou were almost the same height, Malik just a tad bit taller.

Said teens looked up to smile at their feathered and feline friend. Ryou flopped his dark brown wings and took off into the air. It felt good to finally fly outside of his room into the fresh air. Malik right on his heels only running faster than any human can. He felt great in running and jumping outside too.

"Hi Ryou, Malik!" Joey smiled showing his sharp teeth.

"Hello guys." Yugi also smiled showing his perfectly white teeth.

"I jump more higher than the last time! Six feet!" Yugi said in excitement.

"But I ran more faster than the last time." Joey said with a smirk.

Yugi looked to see Malik with a sad look. Yugi has seen that look before.

"What's wrong Malik?" Yugi asked making Joey and Ryou look at said teen.

"I just want to go home. You know, I want to feel what it is to have a family again. I want to love, be loved. All that cheesy crap. Yeah I said that." Malik said with a sigh.

"I know what you mean Malik. I miss my grandpa. I want to be a normal kid again. Go to school, play pranks at the teachers. Or even get detention." Yugi sat down. Everyone followed.

"I don't care about my dad. He is a drunk bastard, my mom left me with him. You guys all know. But my sister, I miss her the most." Joey sighed picking at the grass.

"I also miss my parents and sister. Hell I even miss my friend, which I know she had a crush on me. Though I pretended not to notice, but I still miss her. As a friend." Ryou corrected with a glare before the guys could think anything abut them.

"I want to see them again." They all said at the same time.

"Maybe we can!" Malik exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked curiosity in his amethyst eyes.

"I mean we could bust out of here!" Malik said looking at everyone.

"Your loosing me." Joey said with confused eyes.

"What I mean is, I have a plan to get us out of this hellhole they call home for us." Malik explained as if talking to a two-year-old.

"What if it doesn't work, and we get caught." Ryou looked unsure.

"Ryou, stop being so negative." Malik scolded the white haired teen. "You guys did hear about Gozaburo having an important meeting, right?"

"Yes," Everyone nodded.

"I heard from Bob, that we are to be sent to this meeting together." Malik turned around to see if anyone was spying on them. When no one was looking he began, "Get closer."

"Wont we look suspicious?" Joey said scooting in close.

"Don't worry just pretend to play with something. As long as you don't look serious, we'll be alright." Yugi reassured his friend.

Everyone huddled close as Malik explained what they will all be doing. As Malik explained Ryou thought it would all come down on them, and would get caught. After being scolded by Malik, again, Ryou was clamed.

"Everyone got it?" Malik smirked.

"Yes." Yugi answered not sure.

"Ditto," Joey said laying on his stomach making his furry tail lazily swing side from side.

"I guess," Ryou sighed.

* * *

><p>Midnight: REVIEW!<p>

Psychotic: It's almost Halloween! Fuck yeah!


	3. Chapter 2: A Day with the Yamis and Seto

Midnight: I wonder why I only get one review?

Wolf: You suck. :P

Psychotic: And why are you here again?

Wolf: Thank you our one reviewer. You are an awesome one, you deserve a round of applause. -clapping for ADeadBlackRose, Midnight and Psychotic also applauding-

Midnight: I began with 3 reviews, not counting my sister, and now only one? O.o Oh well, I won't trip.

Wolf: Now that I read over your story, was that Seto who said, 'what an interesting mutt,'?

Psychotic: No, it was an OC. What you thought it was Seto! We would never bash Seto.

Midnight: Alright everyone, here is chapter 2. We hope you enjoy it.

Wolf: -reads over paper- Midnight does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or she'll be one lucky bitch if she did. And go all homicidal. True.

Psychotic: I never wrote that! -looking innocent-

Midnight: -glares- You two will see my wrath! On to the story. -smiles sweetly taking a leather whip out of the closet-

Psychotic and Wolf:-gulps- Aw shit. O.O

Animalistic Effects

A Day with the Yamis and Seto

Something was missing when Bakura grabbed his car keys. Or should he say someone… he looked to see only two of his friend waiting outside. One of them was missing, one wild platinum psychotic blond. He grumbled and went up stairs, his two other friends were sitting on the couch watching the news.

The teen stomping to his friends room had white-silver hair, the mahogany eyes, also pale as the moon skin. He wore his school uniform, an unbutton blue high-collar jacket revealing his also unbutton white dressing shirt that showed off his neck and some chest, blue pants, and black shoes.

"Dammit Marik, if I'm late again, you're dead." said the silver-white haired teen.

He opened the door without knocking to see a very happy Marik standing up all ready. He smirked at Bakura checking him up and down approving his uniform. He gave a seductive smirk.

"Desperate to see me naked, Bakura?" Marik said with a sexy wink.

"Whatever. Seto and Yami are here. Let's go." Bakura said exiting the hallway of their apartment.

Both teens descended from the stairs. They lived on campus in a two bedroom apartment. The apartment wasn't too big, nor too small. It was just right for two people. A table with four chairs was sitting next to a window right in front of the kitchen, the floor was polished wood, the kitchen was big enough to fit in more than two people, the living room has an 'L' shape leather couch with a small table in front of it, a medium size flat screen TV with an Xbox 360, a Wii, and some porn videos that belong to Marik.

Yami a tri-colored black hair, with red tips, and gold bangs, some of the bangs are spiked up. His red eyes are currently watching the news. Seto has dark brown hair, ice cool blue eyes. He too was watching the television. Bakura and Marik joined them to watch since it had Yami's interest.

"_Now back to Domino News. A woman who is pleading for a miracle to happen, her ten-year-old son disappeared seven years ago in Egypt. Here is a picture of him." _the news lady showed a picture of a very young Malik.

"_Not long another young boy disappeared form England. A nine-year-old. His father is still looking for him, he seems to think that his son is still alive since no body was found. His wife and daughter died in a horrible accident right on the same day when the boy disappeared." _a man said showing a picture of a young boy that is Ryou.

"_The two more boys disappeared from this very place Domino. Two ten-year-olds. The police are still trying to locate these two, while the police in England are looking for the lost little boy. In Egypt the police gave up hope, and told his family to give up as well. The family are not quitting are still looking for little Malik." _the woman said in her business tone.

"_If any of you have seen this boy please contact the police right away. The police have a sneaky suspicion that these kidnaps are all connected, since they were kidnapped at the exact same time and day." _the man showed all four little boys up.

He saw the pictures; a boy with dirty blond hair, and big honey brown eyes had a tooth missing in the top front teeth, was smiling on his cowboy hat which was taken on Halloween. Another boy that looked like Marik, with short platinum hair that reached his shoulders, was smiling and had a dirty cheek from cake, his light lilac eyes looked at the person next to him, which happened to be a little girl a little older than him. The other picture, it showed a boy that looks like Yami; he has black hair with magenta tips and blond bangs, his big violet eyes took up most of his face, he too was smiling with his school uniform. The last one, interested Bakura, it was a picture of a small boy with shoulder length white hair, big illegal chocolate brown eyes looked at the camera while holding a smaller child by the hand. He smiled while waving from petting a small piglet, he probably went to a petting zoo.

"_Their names are listed along with the pictures and their age," _the man said.

On the screen it showed the dirty blond haired boy, his name was Joey Wheeler, age ten years old. The second is the platinum Marik-look-alike, Malik Ishtar, age ten. Then it was Yami's look-alike, Yugi Motou, age ten. Last, was Bakura's look-alike, Ryou Bakura, age nine.

"Hey they're only a year younger than us. Well on Ryou's case two years younger than us." Marik pointed out.

"Wow, seven years they were kidnapped," Yami said looking at his chibi look-alike.

"Who cares, it's their loss for being disobedient." Bakura said getting up turning the TV off.

"Don't be mean Bakura, what if this happened during school or something." Marik pouted.

"Whatever," Bakura was out the door, the others followed.

"I swear Marik, if we are late, I will murder your ass and burn your body so the police can't find it." Seto glared at Marik.

"You guys watched the damn news. Couldn't wait for the afternoon one." Marik grumbled.

When they finally arrived, arrived at the school they just made their way to their science classroom. They sat down on one of the big square shape tables that only held in four people. The bell rang and everyone sat down whistling innocently. The teacher came inside the room with another teacher holding a brown box, this interested the students.

"Thank you, Mr. Chase." said the teacher.

The man nodded and left.

"Alright class, today I'll be assigning you to a project. And since I'm not going to be here for a while after I give birth, this will be your final grade for this semester." The teacher said rubbing her huge belly.

"What's the project about?" Yami raised his hand. He wanted to pass the semester and not get summer school.

"The project is about endangered animals. I will call you by your last name alphabetically, and you will choose one of these colored folders. Inside the folders has a picture with the name of the endangered animal, and the directions. You are to write an essay with what foods they eat, what are their preys, where does it originally come from, up to how many years it lives, how many are there left etc… Let's begin shall we everyone." said the teacher. She sat behind her desk getting her role sheet out.

Bakura heard the names and saw the students get up one at the time. He heard Seto's name being called. He watched Seto go up and chose a blue folder, and came back to the seat. Marik was next after three people have passed, he got up with a psychotic grin. He grabbed a purple folder because it just called him, and went back to his seat.

"Bakura Tozuko,"

Bakura got up and walked to the teacher's desk. He saw only two red folders and the rest pink, he picked one red folder. He sat down and smirked at Yami. Said teen raised an eyebrow in question.

"What?" Yami asked after a while, the smirk was getting annoying.

"Nothing," Bakura said innocently. Yami's name was called, he was the last one in the list.

He saw Yami stood up and walked up to the desk. Bakura held a smirk when he heard Yami almost scream. He looked up to see Yami stomped their way looking very mad, and held a pink tint to his cheeks.

"You got pink?" Seto looked at him with his smirk.

"The only color left. You knew, that's why you were smirking." Yami glared at Bakura.

"What a manly color you got Yami." Bakura smirked.

"Just like his cheeks. Oh, look they're turning red now." Marik pointed while laughing at Yami's blush.

"Shut up," Yami grumbled.

The teacher cleared her throat and stood up. "Alright class, now that your folders, everything is in there, the website to research the endangered animals, the books etc. the substitute will be giving me the essays, which will be five pages long, and I'll be grading them. Remember to have your topic, thesis, body paragraphs, and your conclusion. I will be checking them very carefully, have a great day and hope to see you all real soon." The teacher waved just as the bell rang.

"Good-bye, Mrs. Azure. We hope to see you soon as well, take care." The whole class said with a smile. Yes even Seto smiled along with Bakura.

After History, P.E., and Calculus, Bakura made his way towards the lunch table. He ate while waited for his fellow friends. He saw Marik and Seto sitting down and ate. Yami came a while later and did what Seto and Marik did.

Marik took out his purple folder and opened it. He smirked and 'wo-hoo' yell.

"What?" they asked him.

"You'll never guess what animal I got!" Marik said as if having the Governor's secret.

"Which one?" Yami asked in a bored tone.

"I got the Margay Cat! What do you guys have? Let me see. Let me see. I want to see dammit!" Marik asked excitedly looking at his friends calmly taking out their folders.

"I got the Red Wolf," answered Seto.

"Ha, since mine is red, which is an awesome color I probably got the best-" Bakura stopped dead on his tracks looking in horror at the papers inside the folder.

"What did you get?" Yami asked looking at Bakura's frozen face.

"I-I-I," Bakura couldn't say it.

Marik took the folder away from Bakura and read it silently, "Pink Pigeon."

Both Marik and Yami roared with laughter, Seto being Seto just smirked. Bakura glared at them, if this was a sick joke he wasn't laughing. He saw Yami's pink folder in his hands and smirked.

"Why don't you open your folder Yami," Bakura said with a smirk.

"I got a better one, let's see. I got Pygmy Rabbit," Yami stopped laughing and looked at his folder. He didn't even think of reading it in his mind, he just said it out loud.

This made Marik laugh even harder, Bakura joined in. Seto's smirk got bigger. The bell rang after a while of laughing and glares.

"I don't feel bad for mine anymore," Bakura whipped a tear from his mahogany eyes.

"I don't feel anything at all, although, I got to say Seto's is cool." Marik said finished laughing.

"I feel the same, nothing." Seto said drinking his coffee. (A/N: I drink coffee on my lunch hour too, XD)

They went back to their class, some happy that didn't get a small and defenseless creature like Yami and Bakura, who were pouting. Marik and Seto were the happy ones, Seto just not showing it, Marik had on his homicide smirk.

The students that knew Marik, know better than to go near the psychotic platinum blond. He and Bakura were the ones that had the school scared of them. When they were in the good mood the students were safe, but when they are in a bad mood, they ran like the plague was here and ready to strike. When one of them is in a bad mood, eh, they still ran.

"Bakura you're not getting inside the classroom?" asked Marik. They were in front of the class that they had together.

"No, tell the teacher I had the stomach flu." Bakura said walking towards the other side of the hallway where an exit sign was.

Marik shrugged and walked inside the classroom. He feels like messing around and smirked. The students saw this and prayed that nothing homicidal was on the blonds agenda for today.

Bakura walked up to where a forest that leads to the mountains was. Thank Ra, that this was a private Academy way deep into the mountains. There was only a road that leads to the nearest city that is half an hour driving.

He saw his favorite tree, thirteen feet high, thick branches that could hold up to four people, and full in leaves. Dropping his bag near a bush, he climbed the tree all the way to the top on one of the thick branches.

He sat on his back, arms resting behind his head, legs straight and closed his eyes. He fell asleep for a while. The mountain air made some of his wild white-silver hair.

Sometime later, something vibrating in his pockets. Bakura groaned awake, he pulled out the red cell and looked up to see the name.

"What," Bakura asked.

"Where are you the school ended ten minuets ago," Yami said.

"And,"

"Where are you? We have a project to start. We told Marik that we'd be going to your place and start it." Yami said annoyed.

"I'm up," Bakura said still sleepily.

"Heaven?" asked Yami.

"No you idiot, I'm up on my tree." Bakura growled.

"Well meet us at your place. And Marik says that he misses you already." Yami said.

"Ha-ha, fucking funny." Bakura hanged up not bothering to say bye. His friends were used to him.

Bakura climbed down the tree and made his way to his roommate and friends.

* * *

><p>Midnight: Next time I won't go so easy-Hey everyone. -smiling innocently- um… -looks at leather whip and a hurt Wolf and Psychotic, throws leather whip away- How's it going?<p>

Wolf: Ah my ass. I can't feel shit. DX

Psychotic: OW! DX

Midnight: -ignoring them- I was wondering if you guys want Conspireshipping, if you don't know which shipping it is it's Marik x Bakura x Malik x Ryou. So do you readers want this? I want it. It'll be my first foursome. Just like I read Ladygodess, her stories rock! Go read them after this story and a review. XD well let me know by leaving a REVIEW! Please and thanks for reading. Happy 11-11-11! :P


	4. Chapter 3: Freedom

Midnight: Okay, I wont do Conspireshipping. I guess it's too early to use them. Anyways, pretend is just Marik messing with Bakura. I'll even make him mess around with Yami and Seto too. XD

Wolf: Poor them. -.-

Psychotic: That's Marik, the player. XD

Midnight: THANK YOU REVIEWERS! :D I am a happy camper.

Wolf: Midnight doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh…-looks nervously at Midnight who is glaring murderously- that is all.

Psychotic: -gulps- enjoy!

Animalistic Effects

Freedom

"Anzu, put them their collars," Gozaburo ordered the twenty-five-year-old woman.

Anzu nodded and carried four almost flat rectangular cases. Bob who had dark brown hair with light blue eyes, held the cases while Anzu picked up the first one. She took out a red leather collar with a bone shape with real gold, and put it on Joey who was chained and standing up. Second, she took out a black leather collar with a triangle shape, an eye in the middle (Millennium Puzzle) and put it on Yugi. Next, she took the light purple leather collar with a stick on top of it rested a ball in the middle of the ball rested an eye, and two bat-like wings on each side of the ball (Millennium Rod) and put it on Malik. Last, she grabbed a light blue leather with a ring, inside the ring it rested a triangle shape with an eye in the middle, five pointy cones rested on the bottom of the ring (Millennium Ring) and put it on Ryou. The shapes were small it was the size of a real dog tag.

Ryou watched Anzu leave with the cases; his attention was interrupted when Gozaburo cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Ryou and the others stood straight and paid attention.

"Alright, you guys. These collars are not to be messed with; they will shock you when we press this button." Gozaburo said showing a rectangular black remote, with four colorful buttons that matched their colored collar. "If you talk at all, without pressing these buttons, you will still end up shocked. If you do something that I did not tell you to do, you will get shocked. This is the key to your collars, you can't take them off unless you have this." Gozaburo showed them a silver key.

"You can't seriously keep us like this!" Malik growled, lavender eyes turning amber with slits.

When Malik finished, the collar began to send electrical waves to Malik's body making him fall on his knees and clutch his neck. Ryou saw sparks coming out of the collar and Malik's painful expression. He heard Malik cry out in pain, it lasted for a couple seconds more and it stopped. Ryou glanced at Joey and Yugi who both had on scared and concern faces. Ryou glanced at Gozaburo with a glare, only Gozaburo smirked cruelty.

"I hope this won't be happening in the future. You guys will be well trained while the Governor is here, or you will be locked up in the most nastiest and darkest place ever. It's just simple really, just obey your master and you get a treat after they all leave." Gozaburo said smirking evilly.

Ryou knew that Malik's plans were just shut down, wearing the collar, he can't even talk. They all nodded without saying anything, and were let out into another room. Ryou was separated and led to another room, he glanced upon seeing his friends also going into separate rooms. Ryou was seated in a hard chair and something wrapped around his neck. He glanced up seeing Anzu with a cold expression, taking out some kind of bottle out of a basket in a cart.

"I am just going to dye your hair." Anzu answered Ryou's questioning glance.

Ryou thought over it. Why would they want to change his hair. Then it hit him; they are disguising them in case someone might recognize them from the missing ads, or the news. Ryou had hope in his heart that someone would at least recognize them. He put a towel on his eyes while Anzu dyed his hair. The good thing was that, once they take a shower with shampoo, the dye will come off easily. He gave a small smile, he really loved his natural hair color.

Once Ryou was all done, they put him inside a cage, it was his height and he barley fit inside it. He could sit down, that was the good thing, but he couldn't walk around and think. He knows that the Governor will be in one of Gozaburo's special meeting rooms, everyone important will be there. The Governor, his guards, Gozaburo, Dr. Trust, and his lackeys. How will they escape? Ryou just hoped that everything will come out their way.

The Governor entered the room, where a huge oval shape cherry wood table stood, with big comfortable leather seats. Gozaburo had been sweating, a sign that he was a bit nervous. He faked a kind smile just as the Governor sat down at the head of the table, his guards were around him. Armed heavily, in case something will happen.

"Mr. Gozaburo, you called me, on my most busiest schedule, saying that you have something important to show me." The Governor said almost glaring.

"Yes, I have, and I am deeply sorry. It's just, you have to see my discovery. I have been traveling a while ago deep in the Amazon. Out of no where a 'wolf' attacked us, this one to be exact. Meet Canius Rufus." Gozaburo made a hand signal. Dr. Trust saw this and opened a door from the other side of the room.

Weevil came inside with a cage covered with a dark blue cloth. Everyone curious now leaned in a bit closer. Until Weevil took off the cloth and Joey was showed around like some rare thing. Everyone gasped, just as Joey growled, his honey colored eyes turned icy blue with slits. He didn't like to be shown around as if he was a circus freak. He was more mad when Weevil dyed his hair a burgundy color.

"What a magnificent creature," The Governor said not taking his eyes off Joey.

"Is it safe for us to stay here with this thing?" asked one of the guards, they all went closer to the Governors side.

"Yes, it's safe for us to stay here. As long as they have their collars on, and the key is attached to the remote, which I control them." Gozaburo said.

They all quieted down, they knew there were more than just one animal.

"The next one we found, lived underground by a cave. We were curious because the hole was the size of a child. Then, right there in the hole, was this other creature. Meet Brachylagus idahoensis." Gozaburo did what he did before, and Dr. Trust opened the door.

Bill cam inside rolling another cage that was also covered in a dark blue cloth. He took it off, and everyone gasped upon seeing Yugi sitting on his bottom and looking bored, until he was uncovered. He quickly jumped up and saw the many curious people, Yugi's ears fell down a little bit. He glared at everyone making his amethyst eyes turn silver with slits, his hair color was dyed blond.

"I never seen something like this before," The Governor said in amazement.

"Just you wait, until the finale." Gozaburo smirked. As he watched everyone nodded. "This next one, we don't know where it came from. We caught it eating by a river bed just a bit after we found the rabbit thing. To be more specific, here it is Leopardus Wiedi."

Rex wheeled in another cage, and did the same as the others. When he uncovered it, he went to go stand up next to his fellow scientist teams. Malik glared at everyone with hatred, feeling like he was an alien. His lavender eyes turned amber cat-like, and bared his fangs. He wanted to get out and rip everyone's throat off. Some of his brown hair was in his face giving him a demonic look. Everyone looked at Malik as if he was something magnificent. Malik growled showing his small fangs that can still kill someone.

"Last, we found this creature sleeping peacefully in it's nest. This one, caught our eye even more, here it is Columba Mageri." Gozaburo said as if really believing his own made up words.

The door opened, Anzu walked in wheeling the last cage. She uncovered it and stepped back when everyone gazed upon the last creature. Ryou saw everyone and glared with his big eyes, making them turn crimson-red with slits. His black hair adorned his face giving him an angelic look. He saw the Governor giving him a look as if he was worshiping him in some sort of way. His wings ruffled making noise because his wings were chained as well. Everyone took a closer look and many gasps were heard. Ryou saw everyone staring at his chained up dark brown wings.

"He looks like an angel." The Governor said after a while. The boy looked so angelic, and fragile that if you were to touch him he might break.

"More like an angel of death," a guard said next to him.

"Ask as many questions as you can," Gozaburo said.

"How did you catch them?" asked the Governor.

"We had weapons and traps. Dr. Trust wanted to study more about special plants that grow only in the Amazon. So we all went along to study them, until we found these beautiful creatures." Gozaburo answered.

"They look familiar," a guard said taking a closer look.

"Yes, they do. In fact they look almost like the missing kids that disappeared seven years ago." another guard said almost growling.

"I can assure you they are not. These were caught in the Amazon, they can't even talk, let alone understand what you are all saying." Gozaburo forced himself to relax. He glanced to see his workers also trying to disguise their nervousness.

"How do we know that you just didn't kidnapped them and mixed them with something we don't even want to know." a third guard said taking off his sunglasses and glaring at him.

"I can assure you that these are wild creatures. If you want you can take a closer look to one of them." Gozaburo said daring them with his eyes.

"I would like to see the one with wings closer." the Governor said and stood up.

Ryou and the others heard this and panicked. This was not part of the plan. He saw Gozaburo trying to put the remote behind his back pocket quickly, failing miserably, the remote fell to the ground landing right next to Malik's cage. Smirking Malik used his chained tail as quietly as possible, and picked up the remote. He made sure that the remote rested inside his ripped up jean pocket.

"Dr. Trust, open Columba Mageri's cage." Gozaburo snapped his fingers towards said man. Dr. Trust did as he was told.

Ryou glanced up at Malik who smirked as if saying 'we will get the hell out of here'. he glanced up at Yugi and Joey who looked at him as if wanting to say something, but they can't since the governor's guards are keeping a close watch. Ryou glanced just as the door to his cage opened. He saw the evil glare Gozaburo was giving, if he fucks up, then it will be hell for him. Ryou gulped when his chains were pulled forwards making him fall off the cage. He tried to get up, but a foot made him still. He turned his face to glance at one of the guards who held him to the floor pointing a pistol at him. Ryou wanted to tell him to get off, but remembered that if he did, he will be electrocuted.

"Stay where you are," the guard said.

"Let him get up. I want to see this." The Governor ordered with a hard glare.

The guard goo off and helped Ryou stand up on his feet.

"Take those annoying chains off of his beautiful wings." Ordered the Governor.

"Take his chains of," Gozaburo ordered Anzu. She got the key and unchained him.

Ryou ruffled his wings making everyone, but Anzu and Gozaburo to take a step back. He extended his brown wings that were a tad bigger than his body. The governor saw this and wanted to keep Ryou as his personal pet. He has never seen such a magnificent creature that looked exactly like an angel. Ryou looked at the others, they all nodded since no one was paying attention to them. Ryou feeling much lighter now that his chains have been removed from his back.

Malik took ready position, he had been using a bobby pin to unlock his chains and unlock his cage. He succeeded, and gently threw the bobby pin to Yugi who caught it before it landed on the floor. Yugi did what Malik did unchained himself and unlocked his cage. He threw the key towards Joey who caught it right away, unchaining himself he quickly unlocked his door and waited for Malik's signal.

Ryou saw everyone unchain and unlocked themselves and waited for Malik's signal. He pretended to be afraid when the Governor's hand reached for his face. He wanted to bite off the Governor's hand off and tell him not to touch him ever again.

"How will they breed. Wont they need a female?" The governor asked without taking his eyes off of Ryou.

"Ah, that. Dr. Trust will explain that to you." Gozaburo said.

"You see, we ran tests on them. We found in their DNA's that they can breed, as in they can get pregnant. The male dominant species could impregnate these four, including such as humans, such as you and I. They haven't gotten into heat, yet. We are just waiting for the time being." Dr, Trust said proud of his small speech.

"Males could get pregnant? I never heard of such a thing in my life." said the Governor with a hint of happiness.

"Did we mention that we found female Pink Pigeon, female Margay Cat, female Pygmy Rabbit and female Red Wolf in their blood system? That is why we are very excited on our 'discovery'." Dr. Trust said. They did that on purpose to see if Ryou and the other's could really get pregnant. When they had found out that they can only get pregnant on a mating season when they reach their time to parent their new born. Their tests show that sometime this year in a new moon.

"How interesting. I would like to take this one, name your prize and I will see to it." The Governor said.

Both Gozaburo and Dr. Trust along with the others had wide eyes. They could not believe it, anything for one creature. Gozaburo fantasized what would he want, and that is world domination. He smirked inside. He really didn't care what happened to his experiments. Just as long as they make him rich and powerful, he had no use of them.

"Yes you can. As long as I could try and be Governor for at least a while. You know see how it feels like." Gozaburo asked innocently. The Governor didn't seem to notice Gozaburo's plan, and nodded.

"Just as long as I'm there with you. Just anything to keep this beautiful creature." The Governor said. He really wanted Ryou.

Malik saw this and made an eight shape with his tail indicating to put their plan into motion. Malik, Joey, and Yugi all quietly as possible opened their cages and carefully walked out. Ryou was glad that everyone else's backs were turned their way. When Malik got a hold of a tranquilizer gun that had been forgotten by one of the scientist, he aimed at each of them. He thanked Ra, that the gun was silent. He aimed and shot one of the guards who was about to turn around. He fell on his back. Yugi and Joey had been waiting and guarding the door, which was left wide open for an escape. Malik kept shooting until one of the scientist turned around and shouted.

Ryou quickly ruffled his wings taking off into the air and flew towards Malik's way. Yugi and Joey were running out the door, Malik on their heels, Ryou flying their way. He couldn't fly that high considering that he was the only one chained up. Gozaburo shouted for everyone to stop them, or kill them. The Governor ordered not to shoot them, in case they shot Ryou and killed him.

Yugi made a motion with his hand to follow him as he ran towards the exit sign. Malik shot everyone who tried to stop them, successfully hitting them. Ryou smiled as air hit his face. He saw the guards running their way with their own tranquilizers as well. Dodging pine trees, bushes branches etc. Ryou panicked and warned them by tapping their backs of each one.

The others looked behind them and almost gasped. They saw the mountain going down. They stopped and looked at each other, and nodded as they all slid down the dirt path. Trying hard not to scream Ryou bit his lip making it bleed, he closed his eyes when little trash tried to go inside his eyes. Not knowing where they were headed, they all held hands while still sliding the huge mountain. Ryou could of flied down, but he might lose them and with the collar he can't even make noise.

They all stopped when they hit a huge tree. Making them almost squeak. Ryou looked up he saw the men using their shoes to slide down the mountain easily. Ryou pointed at them, Malik and the others kept on running. Malik and Joey running faster than any human alive. Yugi began to jump and run at the same time, jumping and running at the same time has always been easier for him. Ryou began to flop his wings and flew two feet from the ground, he was getting tired with the chains, they were heavy; not as heavy as the ones he had on his wings.

They ran for a while until they saw a building up ahead. Joey being in front pointed forwards to an open window. He saw everyone nod and were right behind him. Ryou looked behind him, seeing nothing he assumed that no one was behind them. He flied up a bit, thanking whoever was up there that he wore dark colors and both his wings and hair are dark colors. He saw them all the way back, they stopped and were looking around. He quickly flew down next to a jumping and running Yugi. He smiled up at the rabbit, who smiled back.

Joey stopped and made everyone stop as well. He made hand gestures telling them that he will go in first. Everyone nodded with worry. Joey opened the dark curtain and peeked inside. Its dark, with a bed right next to the window facing straight. The room was dark and empty, which was a good thing since no one seemed to be home.

Ryou saw Joey's head out of the window and smiled, indicating that no one was home. Ryou smiled and followed the others inside, one by one they entered gently inside the room. Joey silently closed the open window. It made a loud noise, making everyone flinch.

"Did you hear that?" asked Yami.

"No." everyone said.

After they were done with some of their research, they were all watching a scary movie. Yami was scared, and he will not admit it. He glanced at Bakura's room where the noise originally came from. Bakura saw this an rolled his eyes. He knew Yami could get scared by watching a horror movie, or show. They were watching 'The Walking Dead' one of Marik's favorite shows. He just loved how all the zombies just ate the humans flesh. Seto found it somewhat funny, Bakura and Marik laughed as if watching a comedy. Yami shook his head. He heard more noises from inside Bakura's room.

"Yami go home if you're scared." Bakura glared.

"I'll tuck you into bed." Marik winked.

"As if." Yami glared.

"Why not. We could have some fun, and you can ride my disco stick." Marik laughed.

Bakura smirked, Seto rolled his eyes, and Yami turned red. Seto stood up and walked towards the bathroom. He was about to open the bathroom when shifting in the bed made him freeze. He glanced at Bakura's room raising an eyebrow.

"Bakura, I think Yami was telling you the truth. Someone is in your room." Seto said pointing at said door.

"Not you too Seto." Bakura glared.

"Maybe it's a zombie, and it's here to eat us or turn us into one of them." Marik said in a fake scared tone. He smirked upon seeing Yami look scared.

"Don't be stupid Marik, zombies aren't real. Yami said.

"If I go check it out, will all of you stop it with zombies and such bullshit," Bakura growled walking up his door. The others right behind him, in case if there are zombies, they could just throw Bakura there to 'distract' them while they get weapons and kill them.

Bakura walked up the door and opened it.

Malik and the others heard footsteps coming their way. He just took off his collar and was about to take off Joey's when the door opened fast making them jump.

Both parties froze, and stared at each individual of the other party. They stood frozen like statues.

"The fuck?" Marik asked after a while.

"Who the fuck are you, and did you break into my room." Bakura glared. It was dark and could only see four figures. He reached for the lights and turned them on. He gasped upon seeing them with light.

"What are they wearing?" Yami asked looking at them.

"It's real you idiots," Malik spoke glaring at them.

"You can talk?" Marik asked. He was checking out the Egyptian up and down, liking what he is seeing. A bit dirty, but he'll do.

"No shit," Malik growled. He was mad.

Bakura saw Malik's eyes turning from light lavender to amber with slits. Everyone else seemed to notice and gasped. Ryou saw them gasp and knew right away that they will call the police. And he was right, the tallest one with brunette hair took out his cell phone and was about to dial.

"No, please don't call the police, we will-" Ryou stopped as electricity went to his body making him scream in pain. The more he screamed, more and more shock waves were directed to his body. He fell to the ground clutching his neck.

Bakura saw wide-eyed as the one with black hair screamed in pain. He could see sparks coming out from the collar that he was wearing. Everyone was at a loss of what to do. Yugi got up and took away Seto's phone and glared at him, his amethyst eyes turning silver with slits. Seto backed away from the shortest one.

"Ryou. Don't scream, or it'll get worse, please." Malik begged getting worried.

Ryou heard him and bit his lips making them bleed. Tears streaked his soft cheeks, he stood still for a while. Malik quickly undid Joey's collar and went to Ryou who laid on the floor facing down, his black hair covering his face. Malik undid his leather collar and went to Yugi. After he was done with Yugi he sighed.

"Ryou are you okay?" Malik asked raising said teens face with his clawed hands.

"Yeah, it just hurts a lot." Ryou answered.

"Great, now can any of you tell me what are you? How did you get inside my home? And where do you come from?" Seto said studying each of them.

Ryou, Malik, Joey and Yugi all stared at each other. Not knowing what to say.

* * *

><p>Midnight: Yay, they finally meet! XD I don't know if this is a cliffy. If it is sorry, I just can't get the hang of writting longer chapters. -.-u<p>

Psychotic: Now the fun begins! :3

Wolf: -rolls eyes- Whateva. So I heard no Conspireshipping, huh.

Midnight: I wasn't ready to do that pairing yet. And hey at least it got me more reviews. XD

Psychotic: A REVIEW will be awesome. I hope you all enjoyed this chap. :3


	5. Chapter 4: A whole new world

Midnight: Thank you reviews! I'm glad I did my research :D this time I got a little more, and hopefully you guys review more. But either way I'll keep on updating. XD

Wolf: When she gets a review she goes all giddy and girly, which is weird…O.O

Psychotic: Very weird. Now that she has more reviews…she gets hyper, which I'm very concern, I tried taking her to the doc, but she just-gets hit by a bat then faints-

Midnight: -looking innocent- I own nothing, just this idea. Enjoy! XD

Animalistic Effects

A whole new world

Bakura saw one of them stand up, for the first time, he noticed that the young teen had chains decorating his body. Bakura saw as the teen fell on his knees, the chains made noise, he still couldn't believe it, some kind of human-animal was right before him. He stared as the tan one got up and with something in his hand, unlocked the black-haired teen's chains.

"Thanks," Ryou muttered with a slight blush. He had forgotten that he was the only one chained up.

"We come from a place where they transformed us into animals," Joey said as he stood in front of Yugi, he pulled Malik and Ryou right behind him.

"Where exactly is that, mutt?" the tall brunette with blue eyes asked.

"I may look like one, but I am not one. Bastard…" Joey muttered glaring.

"Its this place just above that mountain, all the way on the top." Yugi pointed outside, where everyone save Ryou, Malik and a glaring Joey looked.

"There isn't anything over that top of the mountain," Bakura said with a glare.

"How do you know? We were trapped for seven freaking years. We don't even know where the fuck we are." Malik's eyes were blazing gold.

"What are your names?" asked Yami. They all looked familiar to him, they look almost like the guys from the news this morning.

"Don't tell me you are the missing boys," Seto said massaging his temples. He knew right away who they were, but their appearance is much more…different.

"Okay, we won't tell you." Joey said sarcastically.

"We are." Yugi said quietly from behind Joey and Malik. Since they can kill faster, they were right in front of him and Ryou.

"But your appearances looks so…" Yami didn't finish.

"We look different, we know. The crazy bastards mixed our DNA's with endangered animals DNA's, we also had special side effects. As you can see I have cat ears, small deadly sharp fangs, claws, and a tail almost as long as my body. I'm Malik Ishtar." said the teen.

"My name is Yugi Mouto,." he smiled with a slight blush. Bakura noticed all of his special effects all the way up to his ears, own to his short body.

"I'm Joey Wheeler." he said glaring to see if they will attack one of them, if they were then Joey will have to kill.

They all looked at the second smallest one, Ryou blushed, he has never been in a big crowd since he was nine. He was more of a shy person, he and Yugi were. "My name is Ryou Bakura…" Ryou blushed bright red.

"It's alright little one. My name is Atemu, but I like better Yami. This is Seto, Marik and Bakura." Yami introduced each of them.

"Can you fly?" Marik talked for the first time.

Ryou nodded shyly.

"Could you really jump that high?" Marik asked Yugi.

"Yeah," Yugi smiled liking the tan teen already.

"Can you really kill someone when you bite them?" Marik asked Joey.

Joey raised an eyebrow and nodded, "I can, when I bite hard on the flesh, I could easily break the bone, or rip off a body part, except the head, it's always hard since I don't have anywhere else apart the nose, or the ear to bite it." Joey said.

"Can you use that tail for anything else?" Marik asked Malik in a perverted tone.

"Yes, to choke the life out of you." Malik growled glaring at the teen with a slight blush.

"Malik," Yugi pulled his arm back, while Ryou pulled Joey's clawed hand at the same time.

"What?" both teens said at the same time one with a blank stare, and the other with the look of a promise death.

"Maybe they could help." Yugi said in a soft voice.

"I don't trust that stick-up-the-ass bastard." Joey hissed in low.

"Nor the perverted man next to him." Malik said glaring at said perverted man.

"Then where else could we go? We have no where else. We don't even know where we are?" Ryou said looking at each and one of them with his big chocolate brown eyes.

"He's right," Yugi said after a while.

Bakura wanted to know what they were talking about, he saw Malik look up only to glare at Marik. He stared as Ryou began to talk and everyone was quiet for a while. Bakura was about to speak when they looked up and ready to talk, the wolf and cat took a step closer. It seemed that they were taking care of the smaller ones, in case one of them would hurt the smaller ones, the canine and feline would go for the kill.

"Where are we?" Joey asked as he protected Ryou.

"We want to know where those idiots took us." Malik said seemingly calm.

"You're in Domino, Japan. Right in Domino Academy, a private boarding high school." Seto answered looking at the wolf.

"We could find my grandpa!" Yugi chirped happily.

"You guys will have to find your way to the city, we can't leave the school. If we do, then we will be punished. Besides," Yami was cut off by Marik.

"How would you guys know your way around? With those ears, tails, and wings, you might as well go to a Halloween party and it's not even close." Marik said.

Ryou looked at his wings, Marik was right. If they were to go somewhere, they will attract attention. And not the good kind, he looked up at Joey who had his lips in a thin line, Yugi looked scared, Malik frowned. How will they hide their special affects? How will their sibling react when they see them?

"How will you guys hide your special effects? And how will your family react when they take a good look at you? Everything is different but the eyes." Seto said as if reading Ryou's mind, which scared the bird.

"If you're talking about our hair, they had the balls to dye it when we met the governor. So they wouldn't 'notice' us." Malik explained.

They explained exactly what happened from the beginning to the part where they escaped, Bakura and his friends were all shocked. Some, like Yami, blushed when Yugi told them that they will be going into heat this year, Malik had scolded him not to say anything more. Yugi and Ryou were quiet, they didn't say anything and let Joey and Malik finish. Ryou watched them as some crossed emotions like Yami and Marik, Bakura had on a surprised look, and Seto was difficult to read, he hid his emotions very well.

"I would escape if I were you too." Marik said dead serious.

"If you want, you guys could stay here until the coast is clear." Yami offered with a slight smile looking at their shortest, yet oldest teen.

"Really?" Yugi asked looking happy.

"Hold it." Joey said with a hard glare at them.

"What's the catch?" Malik asked knowing what Joey had in mind.

"Nothing. We just want to help you guys. What you told us, this could get serious, we won't do anything to hurt you. I promise." Yami said.

"What about the rest of you?" Malik asked looking at them.

"I wouldn't go near any of you." Seto said, deep down, he knew it was a lie, the wolf had his interest.

"I make no promise," Marik smirked at Malik.

"I don't know, the angel over there is tempting." Bakura smirked when said angel blushed deep red.

"Talk to him like that you'd get slapped. Touch him your arm gets ripped off." Joey said trying hard to calm down. It was hard since the tall brunette was looking at him as if he were a big slab of stake.

"Fine," Bakura said, not wanting to loose his arm.

"You guys get to stay, though we don't have enough rooms. Are you going to stay in one room, or separate?" Seto asked looking at them.

"Together," they said at the same time looking at them.

"Alright, I don't know how will that happen, but you guys will stay together." Marik shrugged going back to the living room.

"Can we use your bathroom?" Ryou asked in a shy tone looking at the floor.

"Yeah, I'll let you borrow some of my clothes. The bathroom is this way." Bakura said smirking at the shy teen.

"Thanks," Ryou blushed a little, not knowing why he was blushing. He didn't know how to react to strangers, after all he was a prisoner with a bunch of lunatic scientists.

Ryou saw as Malik enter the bathroom first, making sure that it was safe and there were no traps for them. After a couple of minutes, he came out with a slight smile, his hair back to now platinum blonde. Joey went inside second, and came out a couple minutes later with his natural dirty blonde hair. Ryou noticed that the others were standing in the hallway looking at them with interest. It didn't help that Joey and Malik only wore towels around their slender waist. Yugi went next to the bathroom and quickly came out smiling with a towel wrapped his small waist, and with his natural tri-colored hair. Ryou went inside, he turned on the shower and began to wash his hair. He saw the dye color going down the drain, he smiled as his hair became natural after the second wash.

Bakura came out of Marik's room after he went to go look for some of his clothes and Marik's. Bakura walked the hallway and stopped in his tracks as the door opened and in came out Ryou shyly looking outside. Bakura's mouth watered as he saw innocent Ryou only wearing a towel around his small waist. He noticed a feathered tail, and thought it suited him. He cleared his throat to announce that he has just appeared, he wanted to smirk as Ryou and Yugi jumped up, only Yugi jumped a little more higher than any other human could.

"I got you guys some clothes." Bakura announced. He saw Seto not taking his eyes off Joey, Yami looked like he wanted to ravish Yugi, While Marik re-appeared and wanted to take Malik here and now.

"Thanks," Joey said walking up to him, his tail slightly wagging from under the towel. He grabbed the clothes and ushered everyone in the bathroom.

"Did they all had to go inside?" Marik asked as he looked at the door like everyone else did.

"I think so, unless they like changing in front of complete strangers." Seto remarked.

"I had no problem with Ryou changing in front of me." Bakura smirked running his tongue around his lips.

"It's a wonder if you're a pedophile or just plain stupid." Yami rolled his eyes. Marik laughed while Seto smirked. Bakura stuck his tongue out and glared.

"Or a child." Seto heard the door open and everyone looked to see Ryou and the others come out of the bathroom.

Ryou and Yugi were dressed in Bakura's clothing, while Joey and Malik were dressed in Marik's. Ryou didn't want to cut off Bakura's shirt, so he made his wings rest on his back, making them look smaller then their actual size. Bakura looked at Ryou with curiosity in his burgundy eyes, wondering where are Ryou's wings.

"We only have two rooms. Don't worry, I'll share one with Ryou. Marik could share one with Malik, Seto with Joey, and Yami with Yugi." Bakura smirked. He saw the now white-haired teen look up at him with wide eyes.

"I don't think so. One of you might take advantage of us while we are sleeping. We will all live under one roof." Malik stomped his foot as if saying that was his final say.

"There are bigger homes, though it only has four rooms. I can make sure that we get one of them, I'll talk to the principal." Seto announced. "But in the morning, it's getting late."

"No shit, we have Math in the beginning." Bakura groaned. "Fine, only three fit in my bed, or any of them."

"We will all sleep together." Malik announced glaring at them.

"Whatever. Marik you better share your bed, I'm not about to sleep on the floor." Bakura grumbled.

"We will be back in the morning. Good night." Yami and Seto left locking the door.

"If you want anything, just don't be afraid to ask me." Bakura walked up to them with extra pillows.

"Bakura, we get to sleep together! Oh what fun we are going to have!" Marik looked up to see that Bakura wasn't in front of him.

"Where'd he go?" Marik asked looking around.

"He ran downstairs saying that he'll be sleeping on the couch instead." Malik answered with a slight glare.

"And here I thought that I would be getting some tonight." Marik faked hurt smirking inside at seeing Malik and the others blush.

"You swing that way huh," Malik said not impressed.

"Yup. I know you all do too!" Marik smirked up to them. He went inside his room and closed the door.

Ryou just stared at the pillows and looked at everyone else with a look. He didn't want nothing bad to happen to his friends. He followed Yugi and Malik inside the room, it looked clean, Ryou would think that Bakura would have the room a mess, but he was wrong. Hardly a spec of dust was seen, he didn't want to go to Marik's room, he'd probably had a mess, or he could be wrong.

"Okay everyone, get some sleep. We will need our energy tomorrow." Joey said taking the edge of the bed.

Ryo and Yugi slept cuddling together in the middle, while Malik was sleeping on the other side of the edge.

Morning approach, Ryou woke up to see that he had three bodies surrounding him. Ryou stretched up high making his wings slightly flop inside Bakura's baggy shirt, he slowly crawled out of bed to stand up. He notice Joey, Malik and Yugi wake up, they looked around confused for a moment until last night's events came back to them.

"What now?" Malik asked.

"We need to stay here, we don't even know what kind of world is waiting for us out there." Joey explained after he yawned showing the world his deadly-sharp teeth.

Everyone nodded, and a knock was heard from the door.

"Is everyone awake?" Bakura stepped inside looking a bit tired.

"Yeah, I guess we should thank you for letting us stay, and not call the police." Joey said scratching the back of his head.

"No problem. I made breakfast if you're all hungry. I need to get ready for school." Bakura said feeling slightly soft, he was going soft.

Everyone nodded and walked out to give Bakura his space and let him change into his uniform. They all heard the door to Marik's room open, Ryou looked up to see a half asleep Marik making his way to the bathroom, he only wore boxers. Ryou saw Malik blush slightly, he may have dark skin, but the blush was seen. They made their was down the stairs and into the living room.

"Does anyone know where the kitchen is?" Joey looked around slightly confused.

"Use your nose Joey," Malik playfully rolled his eyes.

Joey stuck his tongue out at Malik, Malik stuck out his, having a small battle to see who's tongue would withdraw theirs first. Ryou saw Marik coming to stand right behind Malik, he saw him whisper something to Malik, Ryou knew it was something dirty seeing the platinum's face go a deep red. Ryou chuckled a little, but stopped at seeing Malik's glare directed towards him. Ryou looked apologetic, and innocent to Malik, making Joey and Yugi laugh.

"It isn't funny," Malik's face, if possible went a darker red.

"Sure, and I'm not the one who blushed at a dirty comment." Joey snickered at seeing Malik's glare.

"Just keep laughing, karma will get you." Malik hissed showing his small sharp-deadly teeth and making both his tail and ears stand straight.

"Aw kitty's mad." Marik said hugging Malik from behind.

"Marik if I were you, which thankfully I'm not, I would let him go, before he rips your intestines off." Bakura smirked walking down the stairs seeing what was happening. He walked up the door and opened it after he heard the bell.

"Good morning you guys, I hope everyone slept comfortably." Yami smiled as he walked in.

"Knowing that your living with Marik, who could sleep comfortably." Seto muttered walking to the kitchen.

"Aw, are you still mad because you were Uke with me?" Marik laughed upon seeing Seto stop and turn with his scariest glares at him.

Seto glared and muttered something very lowly at Marik. none of them knew what he said.

"Maybe it's time for his coffee," Yami said after he got over his shock. He thought that Marik was either stupid or brave to talk to Seto that way. If someone else were to talk to Seto like that…let's just say that you'd rather choose death over Seto.

"Breakfast is done." Bakura said walking inside the kitchen. The others right behind him.

Joey was a bit frighten with Seto's glare, he shivered in a bad as he imagined that same glare was directed at him. He looked at Seto's stiff back making himself some strong black coffee. He stopped as he saw his friends stop and look around in amazement at the food.

"I haven't eaten pancakes in seven years!" Yugi squealed and took the plate as it was handed down to him by Yami.

"Really now, what did they feed you?" Yami asked as he stared at the slightly skinny teen.

"Vegetables, everyday. Carrots, I love them." Yugi said in a shy voice.

"I always had to eat something alive, I feel bad for eating meat before I was kidnapped, I hated meat with a passion, but after turned into this, I find chasing live food enjoyable." Malik said.

"Same with me. They'd put a live chicken, or small goats, my animalistic instincts takes over me, and I go for the kill." Joey said looking at the floor feeling shy all of the sudden.

"I did eat worms, but not too often, when I refused they made would tie me up and put a tube on my mouth making me swallow those nasty creatures. I also ate special seeds, and plants from god knows where, 'cause I don't." Ryou said remembering the awful taste of worms.

Everyone ate a little bit, after what Ryou told them, their appetites were gone. They soon finished and washed the dishes. Bakura didn't know what to do with the other four, they had school, and they would be there all day until four. He didn't want to comeback to his home and find every creature that is living in the forest in his house.

"You guys are not to go outside, until we get back." Bakura announced.

"Alright," Malik nodded.

"You can watch the TV, or do anything else. Just no leaving the house." Seto said handing Yugi the controller.

* * *

><p>Midnight: I am not happy with this chapter. I don't like how this came out. I sucked with this chapter. T^T Stupid computer, still wont let me review stories. I try to review a story and it freezes on me. Damn.<p>

Wolf: Let the readers decide. -looks at a still unconscious Psychotic- I think you killed her…

Midnight: Good, one less annoying person in the world.

Wolf: Hold on, she's waking up. Anyways Midnight will want a REVIEW to see how she did.

Psychotic: -waking up from her coma- huh mommy?


	6. Chapter 5: Lost

Midnight: Sorry I totally posted the wrong chap. D: As an apology, I will have two chaps up. This one and my next one. I really am sorry, like I said in my other story, I had shit going on. I think I'm okay now... Although in my new job, it's all so sad and depressing…sigh… I hope that I could really finish this story… and my others as well. O.O

Disclaimer: Really? Do I look rich? No I don't own. Maybe if I were Seto Kaiba, I could actually buy it…. XD

Chapter 6:

Lost!

Ryou sighed, it's been so long since he's seen the daylight from outside. Life in that insane place made him depressed. He was currently sitting next to Joey watching something on TV, he didn't get the name of the show, but it looked interesting. Malik was lazing around on the floor swinging his tail side to side. Yugi was eating a carrot that he grabbed from the fridge. Ryou looked up in time to see a disfigured man with a huge head sitting down on a chair and staring at a helpless baby that is laying on the bed next to him.

"What's the name of the show?" Yugi asked as he kept munching on his carrot.

"It's a movie." Malik said engrossed to the movie.

"It's called 'The Hills Have Eyes,' or something like that. It's about some cannibals mutant people eating others, and this group of teens are right now searching for the baby." Joey said watching calmly the movie. Joey's mouth almost watered when one of the mutant people ate half of the bird and drank some of it's blood.

"Man, I hate scary movies. Not that I'm afraid, but you could always tell when something is super fake. Or you can easily see the mistakes, but they do cover them up good. I used to watch them with my sister Isis before I was abducted." Malik said getting bored.

"What do we do now?" Yugi asked when the movie ended.

"You tell me," Ryou said laying his head on Joey's shoulder.

"Why don't we go and look around for a bit. We can borrow Bakura's uniforms and we can pretend to look like them. That will be so awesome!" Malik said in excitement sitting on his knees and wagging his furry tail side to side happily.

"There are a couple flaws to it Malik. One: I don't have a twin. Two: We don't know our way around this place. Three: What if Gozaburo and the guys are still out there. And the most important one is how the hell do we hide our ears. We all have ears save Ryou." Joey grumbled as he played with Malik's wagging tail.

"I'm afraid Joey's right. We wouldn't quite fit in. Yami has red eyes, Marik's hair is spiked up, and Bakura's hair looks like it never has seen a comb in its life. And Seto is much more different." Yugi said looking at them with big eyes.

"You guys kill the fun," Malik pouted.

"Can't we just, you know explore. Just for a few minutes please…" Malik made his Puss in Boots eyes.

"Crap. I hate when you do that." Joey mumbled.

"I love you guys." Malik hugged them.

"So what do we do?" Ryou asked looking at them a bit excited.

They were walking down the hallway to see many doors neatly lined up. They all borrowed Bakura's clothes seeing that Marik's would be way bigger to their smaller body. Ryou saw the many doors and just wanted to open one to kill his curiosity, he made sure not to let any teachers see them.

Ryou looked behind him to see Yugi looking around, Joey sniffed the air to smell some food. Hey he hasn't eaten in a while, a wolf can get hungry too. Malik had a predator smirk as he spotted a small bird sitting on a tree, he licked his lips. Oh just one bite and he would be in heaven. Ryou found it funny to see them all wearing hats, with the exception of Yugi. The shortest teen found some bobby pins in Bakura's drawers and put his fluffy bunny ears down with them. Thank god for big spiked hair.

"I'm hungry," Joey whined.

"Me too. Bakura has no meat at all…" Malik moped.

"Maybe we could find some in the cafeteria." Ryou said. He looked up in a panicked state when he heard footsteps coming their way.

"Shit. What do we do?" Malik panicked.

Yugi paled.

"It was your idea to come here in the first place." Joey glared at Malik.

"It's coming closer." Ryou said taking his shirt off and flexed his wings getting ready to hide.

"Hey, just because you have wings, doesn't mean you could leave us here to our fate." Malik accused.

"Ryou take Yugi with you. I have an idea." Joey said shoving Yugi to Ryou.

A teacher walked calmly after going to the bathroom. He stopped to look down on his cell phone that was ringing. He answered it not knowing that Ryou, was helping Yugi to stay put with Joey and Malik while holding on the window seal from their fingers and tails. Joey silently growled from his chest, Malik hissed at Joey, warning him to be quiet. Ryou sighed as the teacher kept on talking, he rolled his big eyes and held on to Yugi.

"If he doesn't leave, can I eat him?" Joey asked looking at them with innocent eyes.

"No." Ryou and Yugi hissed.

"I would help you eat him." Malik smirked.

The teacher had finished the conversation and walked away. He noticed the opened window, now who would open a window on the third floor? The teacher shook his head and closed the window, then he made his way to his annoying class.

"Shit, he closed the window." Malik said.

"We could always jump down." Yugi suggested with a soft smile.

"I think I might break my spine," Malik gulped not one to love heights. Even though he's a feline, so sue him if he doesn't like heights.

"Let's go down," Joey let go and landed on four with a smirk. He looked up to give a grin showing his sharp teeth.

Ryou let go of Yugi, said short teen feel and landed gracefully on the floor, he even did a back flip before landing on both feet.

"Show off," Malik muttered as he too let go and landed on four. His baseball cap flew out of his head reveling his cat ears. He caught it and put it back on.

"Guys…" Ryou said.

"So, I practice." Yugi huffed.

"So." Malik stuck his tongue out at Yugi.

"Guys-" Ryou was cut off once again. He shrugged and left before something happened.

"Stop with the petty fight. You guys want us to get caught." Joey growled in warning making both teens to be quite.

"Too late." Yugi pointed towards a female teacher.

"I cannot believe you guys decided to ditch school. I'm going to have to take you to the Principle's office for a nice detention." The woman said and marched towards them.

"Where's Ryou?" Joey whispered.

They looked around to see that their white haired teen friend has left them to their fate. They followed the principle, until Malik got an idea.

"Guys, if Marik and the others find out that we were caught they'll be so pissed. We should try and escape." Malik said. Scratching his itchy furry ear through the cap

"I know that. How though?" Joey asked.

"Reveal to her? Make her to have a heart attack." Malik suggested with a roll of his light lavender eyes. He stopped halfway there when he saw Ryou floating on the other side of the window with a disapproving look.

"Excuse me, but I think there's a boy flying. I think it's Peter Pan." Malik said standing in front of the teacher looking so innocent.

"Do you want to get a detention for the rest of your life. I'm no idiot." The woman said.

"No, but take a look to your left and you'll see s flying boy with dark brown wings," Malik whispered in the woman's ear.

Joey smacked his forehead, and Yugi giggled. Maybe this will be fun…for them. Let's see how that goes for them. The woman turned to the left and gasped when she truly saw Ryou floating in shock, both staring at each other.

Ryou was so shocked that he stopped moving his wings, making him fall from the second floor to the ground. He landed on his bottom with a small grunt. He rubbed his abused spot hoping it won't bruise anytime soon. He looked up to see someone walking his way. Then a bell rang signaling the students to go to their next class. Ryou scattered away and flew between the trees and staying out of the human's eye.

Bakura yawned and made his way towards his next class. He glanced to see a circle of students fussing about something. He looked to Marik who shrugged in response and stopped their walking to see what happened.

"I saw them…" the teacher began.

"Who Ms. Tami?" A random student who I didn't bother to name asked.

"A flying boy. An angel. He's come to take me to his home and make me their queen." Ms. Tami laughed for a bit.

"A boy? How did he look like?" Bakura asked getting angry.

"His hair glowed like a pearl, his dark brown wings were on his back, his beautiful small curvy body made me realized that it was a boy and not a girl, for he didn't wore a shirt." Ms. Tami explained.

Bakura stormed out of the school building and stomping to his dorm room to look for that certain someone. He past right through Yami and Seto who were calmly walking and talking about the school day. They barely noticed a white blur that ran past them.

Yami and Seto looked behind themselves by turning their upper half body to the side with confused expressions. They watched as Bakura grumbled and kept walking at a very fast speed. Marik and the others followed him back to the other side of campus to the dorms.

Bakura opened the door without any keys and looked around to find a nervous Yugi, an entertain Malik with a ball string, and a blank expression on Joey in his living room. Now where did this certain brown winged boy went?

"Where's Ryou" Bakura asked calmly, but deadly at the same time.

"In the bathroom," Joey said with a still blank expression.

"Don't play stupid with me. Do you know where he is?" Bakura asked Malik, who was playing with the ball string.

"Nope," Malik answered refusing to make eye contact with him.

"How about you?" Bakura said looking at Yugi who looked like he would pee himself at any moment.

"He-he's in the-outside-I mean bathroom." Yugi said intimidated by Bakura's stare. "We sneaked out to explore, then a teacher was coming and we needed to hide. Joey suggested we get out and hang still on the window seal and we did that. The teacher was talking on his phone, then he finished and closed the window. We jumped from the third story to land on our feet and hands, Malik and I got into an argument. I think I heard Ryou talking but we were to busy to care, and a lady teacher was right in front of us and we got a detention. She was walking us to the principal's office. We were walking there and Ryou appeared from the other side of the window on the second floor. Malik then talked about Ryou and Peter Pan, he then pointed to Ryou's direction, making the teacher faint and Ryou to either faint or fall on his ass. Then the bell rang and we used our super speed to get here, thanks to Joey and his nose, and then you came and asked us about Ryou." Yugi took a very deep breath letting it all out. Yami and the others listened to everything.

"In other words, you guys lost Ryou." Seto said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Yugi, Malik and Joey all looked down as if they were a kid being scolded by a teacher.

"Any idea where he might be?" Yami asked.

"No. I could go out and sniff him, but the people are outside." Joey said making his ears fall slightly down.

"It is lunchtime," Seto said.

"Now what?" Yugi sighed.

Bakura stood still, thinking for a while. If they went to go look for Ryou, it will cause them to run into teachers and ask questions about their animal-human friends. He would let Joey borrow a uniform and make him pretend that he was a student, but his ears would be a problem. The school didn't allow any hats, and hiding his ears with bobby pins is out of the question. He looked to see everyone deep in their thoughts.

Ryou was on top of a tree, he looked down to see so many teens walking and talking to their friends. Many boys in one huge school, his attention was drawn to a couple kissing under the tree where he was currently hiding. The tallest one had slate brown hair, dark on top and light on the bottom. He was kissing another boy who wore a red headband and had black hair tied in a ponytail.

Ryou blushed and looked away when he heard a loud moan. He cursed his super hearing sometimes, since it looked like it will take a while, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Midnight: Sorry! I totally had the wrong chap. I hope this was good enough.<p>

Wolf: The next chap is random that Midnight pulled out of her damaged brain.

Midnight: Shut it or I could put you in the story and bash you up.

Wolf: Touché.

Psychotic: Please review.


	7. Chapter 6: OH! EW!

Midnight: Sorry again! DX

Disclaimer: Nothing, but the plot is mine.

Chapter 7

Oh! EW!

Bakura went outside with Yami deep in the forest while Seto and Marik looked inside the school building. Bakura had wanted to go with either Seto or Yami, Marik would be to loud and annoying to go with. Bakura climbed his favorite tree, Yami following him. Once he made it to his special spot, he began to look around.

"I don't think we'll find him like this. Let's go climb more up." Yami suggested and began to climb.

"Whatever," Bakura said and followed.

The white-haired teen grabbed a small branch and lifted himself up. He was looking around as he climbed up, not wanting to stare at Yami's ass all the way to their stop. Once he felt Yami shift to grab a small branch and bring himself to the thicker branch, they started to look everywhere for him. They stood still not missing a leaf in order to look for Ryou, Bakura sighed. How can one, ONE shiny head be hard to find in the messy greens?

"I don't see him," Bakura said with a hard glare. It pisses him off when someone can't listen to what he says.

"He's over there," Yami pointed to a far away tree. Twenty feet away from where they were.

"Shit," Bakura kept on cursing.

They slowly climbed down, but Bakura the less patient one, just wrapped his arms and legs around the tree and slid down the rest of the way down. Yami rolled his eyes and followed Bakura as fast as he is walking. Bakura never leaving his eyes away from that one tree that is now seventeen feet away. He would put Ryou in a cage if he keeps wondering around like an idiot, or he would strangle some sense into the white-haired bird.

Yami knew that face all too well, he felt bad for Ryou, whenever Bakura is thinking….it can't be too good. He needed to talk to all of them seeing as Bakura and Seto are all short tempered, and Marik…he's just a plain homicidal idiot. So it left him to do all the talking and warnings about his fellow friends, if they want to live a long and healthy life.

They stopped right in front of the tree, and surely Ryou's dark-brown wings were clearly seen hanging from on top. No one was in sight though.

"Wake up," Bakura shouted and threw a tree branch at Ryou's head waking him up from his nap.

Ryou jumped awake. He looked down to see a scared Yami and a very, very mad Bakura. Gulping silently, Ryou flopped his wings and flew down nervous, hell even the devil himself would take cover just by looking at Bakura's glare. Ryou now stood in front of Bakura and Yami looking down feeling like a kid getting scolded by his parents. He blushed when he felt Bakura's intense glare. It felt just like someone was drilling a hole on his head, a huge lump was stuck inside of Ryou's throat making him not speak at all.

"Care to explain who gave you permission to wonder around?" Bakura said in an icy voice making Ryou and Yami shiver.

"We were bored," Ryou answered still looking down making him vulnerable.

Bakura just wanted to go and hug the shy teen, but had pride, and he'd be damn if it got injured with just a hug. "Bored? Well guess what? Since you were bored and wanted to be outside where those crazy scientists would re-kidnap you and use you for Ra knows what. Do you want to get captured again? If you do, then go right ahead, I am sharing my home with your friend and this is how you're going to act, then I would kick you all out."

"We're sorry, we just wanted to see the outside world," Ryou trembled, tears were in his baby face. He looked up to Bakura with those big, illegal-looking eyes.

Bakura thought that it was a crime to have eyes like that, "I will give you one more chance, and if you are breaking the rules, I will punish you." Bakura threaten with a slight smirk.

Ryou paled and nodded quickly. Bakura thought that he would get a whiplash if he kept going.

"We should go now. Bakura is right Ryou, if you don't want them to find you, I suggest you guys stay hidden for a while longer." Yami said putting his phone away after texting Seto and Marik that they had found Ryou.

When they got to the dorm, unnoticed by teachers and annoying classmates, Ryou felt three bodies on top of him. He looked up to see Yugi's worried expression and Joey's angry one. Malik purred and rubbed his head in circles in Ryou's still naked chest.

"Where were you?" Yugi asked.

"Sleeping in a tree." Ryou answered as he cuddled Malik back.

"We were so worried about you. I thought Gozaburo caught you and we wouldn't see you again." Malik said resting his head on Ryou's soft, slender stomach.

"I'm not going anywhere," Ryou smiled.

"Damn right you guys aren't going anywhere anytime soon." Bakura spoke up. He heard Seto and Marik come in.

"You guys don't control us. We had have enough being told what to do." Joey rebelled against Bakura.

"It's for your own good." Seto spoke up.

"We know. But we wanted to see the outside for once without being inside a cage." Joey said looking away.

"Maybe we should tie you to a leash. Malik, Yugi and Ryou in a cage." Seto spoke and walked forward.

"Go on, I dare ya." Joey stepped forward with a glare making his eyes go ice-blue.

Ryou and Yugi had wide eyes and looked scared for a moment. Malik looked amused and sat comfortable on his stomach. Bakura and Marik looked bored. Yami was battling a loosing battle if he should help Seto so he wont be eaten by two hungry-looking predators. Yep, Yami should help the idiot brunet, Malik and Joey looked hungry, and they don't have any meat in the house.

"Why don't we go to the store?" Yami suggested with a sweat drop.

They all turned around to look at Yami with a what-the-fuck look.

"Seto, I think Joey and Malik are hungry…" Yami hoped they get the message, too bad he didn't have psychic powers.

Seto frowned, thinking and then it hit him like a brick to a head. He looked to see Malik and Joey eyeing them with a hungry expression. Seto sighed and wondered how long would Bakura and Marik want to distract them.

"Let's go, I have the car keys. Bakura, Marik, you guys are all staying." Seto pulled out his car keys. He and Yami were about to leave the dorm when Joey and Malik whined.

"No, we don't want store bought meat. we want to hunt." Mali whined, his ears flat on his head.

"If we take you, can we see you hunt!" Marik suggested with an innocent smile.

"As long as you're not grossed out," Joey said with a slight smirk tilting his face cutely.

"Whatever, not like you guys are going to buy gas or anything," Seto glared. Damn it to hell with the gas price.

"Yay. Where do they have our preys?" Malik and Joey asked excitement in their eyes.

"Probably deep into the woods on the east side. We are in the north and going to the city is south." Bakura mumbled.

"Let's go!" Malik and Joey stood up before their shirts from behind were grabbed roughly.

"You guys need to wear this. Then we can leave," Yami handed them baseball caps.

They all piled inside Seto's SUV and drove off to hell knows where they could find food for both Malik and Joey. Ryou had to sit all the way very squished next to the door, Yugi was there too. Bakura and Marik were taking Marik's motorcycle, since Bakura didn't want to put gas on his motorcycle.

"Okay, what exactly are we looking for?" Seto said parking next to the side rode leaving a note behind in the front window of the car. Saying who ever took his car would find themselves looking for a lost kidney in the black market.

"I want a deer," Joey smiled happily.

"I want, well…" Malik thought for a moment.

"We can share it man, no problem." Joey gave a toothy grin to the feline teen.

"Alright."

Ryou decided to flop his wings, he bent his knees down almost touching the ground with it, he flew off to see if he could find anything for them to eat. A mile away he spotted a male deer drinking water. With a smile, he gently flew down landing softly as to not disturb the male deer.

"I found one right this way. Follow me without making any noise." Ryou said.

They nodded including the humans and followed Ryou walking very oh so very carefully. They would have to be extremely careful if they didn't want the deer to get away and get an angry Malik and Joey in their asses. The bite would hurt just as bad as acid on your skin.

Ryou found the male deer walking their way. He stopped making Yugi and the others bump into him. He put a finger on his lips and told them to be quiet. He let Malik and Joey do their thing.

Joey slowly walked around making a circle. Malik smirked as he too began to walk around trapping the male deer. He was huge, all the fat and muscle waiting to be bitten off of him. Joey stood behind the tree getting ready position, he bent his knees making his ears lay sharply behind.

Malik had a hunger look in his once innocent face, his teeth ached to chew on a piece of that humongous deer. He put both hands to the ground bending his front body forward ready to strike, they had to time it right. His tail was waggling happily when the deer got closer and closer.

Ryou sweat drop, not really wanting to see this, but he got used to it. He and the others were watching with fascinated looks save for Yami. The tri-colored human was trembling, he didn't want Yugi to see him like this, he would call him a coward and never want to see his cowardly face again. Yami took in a deep breath and let it go. He stared at them with a look that would make you cry.

Malik and Joey jumped from their hiding spot getting the deer in surprise. Malik didn't waste anytime as he used his sharp teeth and bit hard on the deer's back. Joey went in for the throat, but was kicked backwards as the deer lifted both front legs to try and get Malik off it. The deer then began to jump so it could pry Malik off his injured back. Malik bit harder and used his claws to dig deep into the deer's flesh.

Joey stood up and used the opportunity to go in for the kill once again. He used all his strength that his sharp teeth could give him and bit down on the deer's neck. Thick blood flowed from the injury, staining Joey's and Malik's mouth. Joey dug his teeth even deeper hearing something snap inside the deer's neck, he smirked when the deer began to slowly fall to it's death.

Malik ripped a piece of the deer's back and smirked when the deer stood completely still. Malik and Joey exchanged smirks and began to eat it.

"Man, I thought it was cool in the movies. I guess I was wrong, I'm fascinated now." Bakura commented.

"I agree. It looked like they were having fun." Marik smirked.

"That's because they were. They have been hunting their prey since they were small. They better brush their teeth." Seto said with disgust, but fascinated at the same time.

"I don't want to see that ever again," Yami mumbled looking down with a sigh. From this day on forward, he would become a vegetarian, and probably start hugging trees and smoke some pot.

"It isn't that gross. It's the way in life." Yugi said.

"Yes. Killing poor defenseless animals to make me some stake is the way I love life." Bakura smirked as he kept watching Malik and Joey chewing.

"Damn, now that they will be finished, they would smell of death." Ryou said. His stomach growled warning him that it wants food. He looked up in a tree, a big fat caterpillar was making it's way up in the tree, probably making it's own cocoon. Ryou shivered in disgust, not wanting to eat the fat nasty creature. Ryou not wanting to throw up he thought of something else, but couldn't since Malik and Joey finished devouring the poor creature.

"Satisfied?" Seto asked.

"Yup," They smiled showing their bloodied teeth.

Seto, Bakura, and Yami covered their noses when they smelled their breaths. Marik didn't have a problem, which made Bakura think if the spiked-haired teen have a working brain.

"Brush your teeth when we get back home. I don't like the smell of it." Seto scowled with a glare.

"Yeah, yeah." Malik burped.

"Is it a yeah, yeah yes? Or a shut up?" Ryou asked not impressed.

"Yeah, yeah." Malik smirked.

"Oh boy." Ryou rolled his eyes playfully as they made their way to Seto's car. Seto driving with all the windows down so he could get fresh air.

* * *

><p>Midnight: I'm sorry once again. DX<p>

Psychotic: We hope you guys all enjoyed it.

Wolf: Well a REVIEW will be appreciated! Now to go work on **Tear Drop of Love **and **Heart of Darkness **Midnight!

Midnight: -glares- Yeah, Yeah… thanks for reading! XD


	8. Chapter 7: This is not happening

Midnight: Sorry! I took forever with this fic. I have so many things going inside my head. I can't really pieced them together. I am going to finish these fics, even if I get married. xP I own nothing but the plot. Enjoy! Oh and my flamer who flamed **Journey to the Stars** (even though I didn't spell the title right...) Fuck you! You think that the flame will hurt my feelings, really? How fucking immature are you, why don't you show yourself to me, log in you coward! Fuck your flame, I laughed my ass when I got your flame and if your reading this story as well, log in and flame me, bitch. Coward! Sorry there, got carried away, lol. Enjoy my Amores!

Animalistic Effects

This is not happening

"Sir Gozaburo, we still haven't found your experiments," Anzu said looking down, making her short brown hair cover her eyes.

"Where the hell could they have gone. I want this city to be searched, I think they haven't left the country." Gozabura said glaring at all his employees.

"Well, they haven't been discovered since the news never mentioned them." Dr. Trust said fixing his tie.

Gozaburo smacked the desk with his fist making a loud sound and his employees jump a little. He glared harder making them step back, he then turned to the girl who was shaking terribly. He smirked as he figured an idea for the woman, she will do this job whether she likes it or not. He opened his desk drawer and took a picture out showing it to her.

"How did you get a picture of my mother!" Anzu gasped looking shocked.

"If you don't go and look for those creatures, I will make my men kill her. Anzu, I knew you didn't want this job in the first place. Like I always say, follow my orders and nothing will happen to you or your mother." Gozaburo dropped the picture just as Anzu dropped to her knees trying hard to cover her sobs.

The picture fell down to the floor, everyone stopped dead in their tracks. Gozaburo showed more pictures of family members to the scientists. All of them looked down in sadness as Gozaburo smirked and left the room. Anzu kept crying silently as she could hardly remember her mother. It happened five years ago when she was still in the university. Like Ryou and the others, she too was kidnapped.

* * *

><p>After they got home they all decided to get some homework done, Seto being the smartest finished first. Bakura not feeling like he wanted to do homework, he just sat down on the couch watching some television. He changed the channels getting bored with all of them. Until a show caught his attention, it was a man with a woman in a lab coat.<p>

_"So if I go and turn in an insane person to a mental house I could get five hundred dollars," _the man said with a smile on his wrinkled face.

_"Oh yeah," _the woman nodded her head.

_"Who in this room is insane!" _the man said looking at his audience.

Bakura thought over it, he looked at Seto and shook his head. That bastard is too smart for his own good. Then his dark eyes turned to Yami, nope to chicken to even go anywhere near needles, then Marik. He smirked when he thought over it, they could probably give him at least two-thousabd dollars for him. Seto sensed something and turned to look at Bakura then the TV, he glared at him and went back to his project.

Ryou sat on the couch bored and wanting to know when they will go out and have fun, he was so board that he was counting to one million in his head. He then looked at the sky right from where he was sitting, he could see the sky. Oh how he wished to go out and fly out without a care in the world, sadly that is only a want. He knew Gozaburo was still out there. His stomach growled making everyone look at him, he blushed really hard hiding his pale face behind his equally pale bangs. He was craving for some flowers and seeds. The food that they make is really good, but not satisfying enough to stop his cravings.

"Want me to cook something to eat," Yami stood up and began to walk towards the kitchen. God help him if Bakura or Marik cooked, they'd poison the food.

"I kind of want to eat something... green..." Ryou trailed off looking at Malik who smiled knowingly.

"Let's go outside. I know Yugi is hungry too," Malik stood up making Joey stand up as well and led the way.

"We all need a stretch anyways," Marik stood up as well and followed their other halves.

Ryou saw some flowers and smelled them, they didn't smell to pleasant for him. He kept on walking, following his nose deeper into the woods now. They were like this until Ryou stopped and smiled finding the right flowers, they didn't smell like they were sprayed with toxic that could kill him slowly. Yugi squealed as he saw the sagebrush a little up ahead, he almost hopped in happiness, but controlled himself. Ryou slowly plucked a flower and began to eat savoring the plant, he kept munching for a bit longer as Yugi began to nibble the sagebrush.

Bakura was weirded out with this, he didn't find it disgusting like when they were in the third grade and he dared Marik to eat a dandelion for the sake of getting rid of their boredom. He was interested and wanted to know what else they eat, after all. They are their projects and they need to study them. Something was heard and everyone looked to the direction to where the bushes were heard. A few men came out of the bushes, he has never seen them in their life before. Who could they be? And more importantly, why in the name of fuck were they holding weapons?

"Brachylagus idahoensis, Canis lupus, Leopardus weidii and my Columba mayeri, wonderful to see you once again..."

Everyone snapped their heads up the said four had eyes wide as saucers, while the others looked confused.

This.

Was.

Not.

Happening...

* * *

><p>My goodness, it's been a while since I last updated. xD I'm so sorry, I will be getting into Yu-Gi-Oh! It's cause other animes -cough- Hetalia -cough- are interesting. And I'm afraid that I might lose interest with Yu-Gi-Oh! Noo! I don't want that to happen! Dx Please review and motivate me into finishing my fics. Love you all! xD<p> 


End file.
